


First Let’s Heal

by draig_aswec



Series: I’ll Prove It One Day [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Dom little boy, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Hurt Klaus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Panty Kink, Protective Diego, Pseudo-Incest, Requited Love, Rough Sex, Sober Klaus, Tags will be added, mentions of drug use, non-binary character(s), sub space, uncoventional relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_aswec/pseuds/draig_aswec
Summary: They’ve saved the world, now they just have each other and Diego knows one thing for sure, he’s going to make damn sure no one hurts his baby boy.ORDiego and Klaus are now a couple and Klaus is healing and Deigo is right their beside him.Honestly Diego is just trying to be a good Daddy Dom for his perfect little boy.





	1. Let Me Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed and kind of a mess, chapters will (hopefully) be updated weekly? Ish? Thank you for reading <3

The first time it happened it had been innocent and so so terrifying. Two sixteen-year-old boys in a twin sized bed that barely fit one of them alone let alone the two of them together, both with tears running down their face and clutching the other so tight and whispering confessions that only the other and the gods of the night could hear.

 

It was the night that, no matter what drugs Klaus took, no matter who he fucked, no matter what he did would never be topped.

 

He knew it the second it had started.

 

He knew nothing, _nothing_. Would ever compare to the way Diego held him. The way Diego kissed him. The way Diego’s hands traced his skin. The way Diego couldn’t control his beautiful stutter. The way Diego’s face was damp with his tears. The way Diego had filled Klaus.

 

The way Diego had made love to Klaus.

 

But they were adults now, not two scared boys, who didn’t have anyone else. And Diego wasn’t soft anymore. He wasn’t sweet and kind and he didn’t give that little smile, the one that said ‘I love you’ in a million languages. No Diego was a vigilante now, someone who didn’t spare a glance at Klaus, he was hard and unwelcoming and couldn’t be bothered to care if some junkie he was forced to know as a child loved him.

 

Because yeah, Klaus never forgot how it felt to be held in Diego’s arms. Never forgot the taste of those lips. Klaus knew, then and now, he was cursed. Doomed. Forever haunted by a ghost he cannot escape, forever addicted to the drugs he needs to keep them away, forever in love with a man who can’t stand him, the man who’s touch was the only thing that made him want to live.

 

 

And now his father has died. And at first he had been ready to celebrate, and then the world has done gone and turned upside down and they stopped the apocalypse, and Vanya was with them, and the world was safe.

 

And he was still in love. And Diego was still strong and powerful and scary but Klaus could see even if he didn’t love him, even if he never did, Diego was still that same beautiful boy. They one who could take Klaus apart and puthim back together.

 

And Doego had agreed to take care of him, so now he had to wait for his brother to pull up in his ridiculous car and drive him away. And maybe kiss away his pain 

 

 _Stop thinking about that_. 

 

“Okay let’s leave,” Ah his knight in leather armor.

 

“No. I want to be alone,” he fussed childishly. 

 

“No way in hell am I leaving your ass here, guys I’m taking Klaus, Vanya we will be at your next show call me anytime you have my number,” then he puthis arms around Klaus he left.

He waved to his sister who had came in to hug them each goodbye. Vanya gave the best hugs.

 _So that was a completely under dramatic_.

 

***

 

The car ride was awful, Diego let Klaus stretch out in the back but had put the child’s locks of the doors. And they didn’t speak but Diego had let some soft 70’s rock play on the way there, he knew that Klaus liked the Smiths but didn’t mention that the song Asleep and the Replacement’s song Androgynous had played the first time they fucked. Had been playing softly while Diego and Klaus had kissed and held tight, how the songs had been ones Diego used to sing softly to him in the dead of night while Klaus would curl up to him. Maybe he didn’t remember, maybe the fact Klaus said I love you the first time while Asleep had played wasn’t something Diego thought of.

 

Klaus didn’t even know why Diego bothered to bring him this far. Diego had to know, if nothing else, that Klaus still loved him.

 

 

No, Klaus just went back into a situation where he would just be closer to the pain.

 

***

 

“Okay this is the couch that pulls out but it’s actually not that comfortable so your gonna take my bed, the bathroom is the door right there, bedroom that area, help yourself to anything in the kitchenette, yes I have food, no you won’t find any drugs here , I have to go clean up the gym,please don’t leave,” Diego rushed out the words and began pointing once they had set down Klaus’ bag and then walked right out after Klaus had nodded.

 

So Klaus walked around and sat down in Diego’s bed, it smelt like knife oil and leather and musk and something almost spicy. It smells like Diego. He let himself lay on the pillow taking in the sensations, the way everything just screams Diego and managed to make Klaus ache and hurt and feel so uncomfortable while also making him feel whole and loved and safe.And he cried wishing his mind didn’t replay the old kissed and touch’s and how if Diego had loved him back maybe he would have taken Klaus with him when he left, maybe instead of living in a boxing gym he’d be living in some apartment, a police officer with Klaus doing god knows what but they would share a bed and a home and kisses in the morning betweenchit chat and plans, and maybe they would have a full and happy life together.

One where he was just Diego’s little boy, safe with the man he loved. 

***

 

Klaus must have fallen asleep while Diego was working because the next thing he knows is he feels soft kissed being pressed into the back of his neck and hears whispers.

 

“I love you so much, please Klaus, please let me help you, please,”

 

It’s was muffled and he could barely hear the confession, was almost positive he wasn’t supposed to. He was also almost positive he wasn’t supposed to feel the tears in Diego’s face, pressed into Kalus’ neck.

 

“Don’t do this to me,” he had to get it out.

 

“I-I th-tho-ought-t yo-you we-were asl-le-sleep,” Diego had stutter out, Klaus missed the stutter, the way Diego had always forgotten how to control it, wasn’t ashamed of his struggle, when the two of them were alone.

 

“You woke me,” he said and Diego just nodded rubbing his face on Klaus’ back. And Klaus god he has to know, “what’s this going to be Di?”

“I don’t know what you want that to happen, Klaus,”

 

“We both know what I want,”

 

“Please,” Diego kissed his neck, Gods why does he have to do that. It only makes it hurt worse when he won’t kiss his lips. “I don’t want to pretend anything anymore, the last week has been hell, the last thirteen years have been nothing but fighting and lying and trying not to have a panic attack every single time the police radio reports that someone ODed, so no I just-“ Diego sighs,” I left because if I stayed I’d be stuck trying to pretend that we aren’t in love while he kept hurting us and you kept turning to drugs,” he kissed one more time, “I want to be in love again,”

 

“We weren’t in love,”

 

“I-I thought we were,”

 

“No Diego, don’t give me some I love you shit, you left because you were able to and I don’t blame you, I also don’t blame you for not asking me to go with you, because I knew you didn’t love me. I was just the nearest most willing body,”

 

“I loved you, Klaus you can’t tell me that you do-”

 

“I have always loved you, probably always will, even with Dave, you always came first, but I don’t want to guilt you into believing that somehow it’s your fault I’m like this,”

 

“Why don’t you let me prove that I do,” he hold tighter, “let me prove I love you back,”

 

”Please, Diego,”

 

“Okay,” Diego sat up taking both of Klaus’ hands, taking into the other man’s ear instead of the back of his neck “Then You’re going to stay here because I don’t want you dead or hurt or using, okay?” He nods, Diego is being stern and he knows with the way he’s talking he’s not being given an option anymore, and honestly Klaus doesn’t mind not having too many “You will sleep in this bed if you are comfortable being that close me, if not you will take the couch. You will eat what I give you and stay sober, I will take you to meetings and you are going to let me take care of you and if your craving or sad or scared or the ghost are getting to be too much you are going to come to me, if it’s night and I’m gone you going to call and I’ll come. Because what I want, and what you are going to give me, is to take care of you,” Klaus nods again, “and if you horny or craving something other than drugs, you aren’t going to go to anyone but me because I’ll take care of you, whatever you want and whatever you need, you will come to me. Because no matter what you think I do love you, and not even remotely in the same way I love any of the others,”and he leaned in kissing Klaus soft after Klaus nodded again, he wanted to hear those words for so long. Maybe this could be the new first, the first time he is loved back.

 

Or maybe he always was. And this will just be the time he came learn to believe it. 


	2. Whatever My Baby Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s just a filler or I guess a (kinda) introductiony chapter? 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment they being me life

Turns out despite Klaus’ hopes things didn’t immediately get better once him and Diego were officially together, it also wasn’t all steamy and hot. Actually it was more Klaus spending three nights a week crying himself to sleep and begging for a fix or crying because of all the things he had done. Panic attacks come often but they are manageable. And most nights are spent with soft music (and yes Diego definitely remembers why Klaus loves the Smiths and the Replacements) kissing softly and talking about their days.

 

Wednesdays are family night so they all head out to Luther’s (because of course the man turned their late fathers home into a awkward but welcoming environment) to play games and watch movies. Sometimes they go to town, but Diego told them bars were off limits, ‘nowhere that will make Klaus relapsing that easy’. Sunday mornings were AA, Diego would drive Klaus there and then Klaus would walk two blocks from the church it was held to his therapist office and while Diego would spend Sunday’s in town to get groceries and anything else the two might need. Monday’s the two made sure they spent together, maybe going to the park, perhaps they’d have a little dinner at some overpriced restaurant but mostly they just wanted to be together. Tuesday’s and Friday’s Diego taught boxing to younger kids during the days and often had fights at night. Thursday Klaus would spend with Vanya, she was teaching him piano, and then the two had a movie night. Somehow this schedule became so normal that after 3 months Klaus noticed its was maybe once a week he’d cry himself to sleep, more often then not falling asleep just letting himself be surrounded by Diego.

 

The only thing that Klaus found abnormal was that while they kissed (sometimes made out like horny teens) they hadn’t actually had sex, either someone would interrupt them or Diego would put a stop to it, telling Klaus ‘not yet’ even though Klaus could feel Diego hard though his boyfriend’s stupid leather pants. Even though he remembered how Diego had already, basically, promised that he’d do anything Klaus wanted within reason.

 

“Baby come on you got AA and I have to get to Luther’s,” Diego mumbled, barley awake himself as he pulled off his night shirt and pants and began looking for clothes for the day. Gods what a view. But instead of ogling his brothers thighs and ass Klaus simply let out a groan and began to move [read: spend about ten minutes stretching, rolling around and moaning on the bed before even do much as sitting up] himself.

 

“Why do you have to go to Luther’s?” He asked once Diego was dressed and had laid out clothes for Klaus.

 

“He wants me to help him redo a room on the second floor for Claire, apparently Allison is getting visitation ,now that Patrick has moved up here, and wants Claire to have a nice space. I’m just going to be making sure it’s actually safe for a child and that Luther doesn’t break everything,” Klaus smiles, Luther was the clumsiest person Klaus has ever seen, which was not very helpful when you add on the fact he has the body of a monkey.

 

“Well that sounds like a blast, I’ll be off dealing with my emotions and ptsd while you deal with Luther fussing over children’s furniture,” he let out a long laugh at the thought, “have fun with that honey,”

 

“Sure, come on let’s get you dressed,” Diego pulled on Klaus’ hands and made his boyfriend actually stand up then proceeded to get down on his knees and pull Klaus’ night pants down.

 

“Damn forward much, baby?” Klaus joked, nothing about the action was sexual, just another thing Diego had taken to doing, another part of their schedule, forcing Kales into clothes. Taking care of him and all the simplest and most innocent ways, Klaus thinks for a moment that being in love is amazing even if he still sometimes has his doubts if Diego really feels the same. It’s so hard to believe perfect, strong, amazing Diego feel for a drug addicted human ouija board.

 

Once Diego forced Klaus’ tight leather pants up his long thin legs he pushes a black t shirt and a thick hoodie over Klaus’ head. “You know most boyfriends fight to make sure their so doesn’t steal all their hoodies,” Four jokes after Diego presses a kiss to his temple.

 

“Maybe I just like the way you look in my clothes?” Diego whispered, kissing the corner of Klaus’ mouth this time.

 

“Maybe you’d have more fun if neither us us had any clothes? Bet you’d like me o-“ Diego cut him off with a bruising kiss.

 

“We have thing to do today baby, none of that ,” Klaus tried not to let his actual emotions show at the word instead making a quip about how Diego just couldn’t handle him, instead of asking a thing. Even while his mind yelled ‘ _he doesn’t want you’_ Klaus had a rule about ignoring that part of his mind. 

 

***

 

Therapy was great, AA was great and right now was perfect. Diego had picked Klaus up at their usual time and the two headed straight to the supermarket, they needed groceries and just because Luther was now a stepdad they where not putting their life on hold or cutting into date time tomorrow to take care of groceries.

 

But walking up and down aisles getting snacks and milk and cheese and meat and vegetables (and so much coffee because Diego was pretty sure Klaus was replacing _drugs_ with Fives favorite addiction).

 

And then Klaud saw it.

 

A simple blue package holding a simple blue and white object that Klaus hasn’t thought about since he’s been sober. A pacifier, and it was almost immediately after he saw it he wanted to be home with it and a stuffie even though he has never had one. 

 

“Baby what’s wrong?” Klaus is shook from his thought about bottles and what his stuffies would look like if he could go buy one when Diego put a hand on his shoulder and was suddenly right there.

 

”Nothingness Da- Diego,” He says trying to keep his voice big even though he feels like he’s slipping. Pathetic that he wants to go into head space as soon as he so much as sees a pacifier.

 

Diego looks at the shelves, at first wondering if someone left alcohol in the aisle and Klaus was trying not to steal it, but all he spots is a pacifier and spices. Diego’s mind jumps to Eudora and the first time she explained little space to him, his mind goes to how her strong demeanor crumbled and she became so sweet and soft wanting nothing but cuddles and cartoon and kissed from her Papa, and he can’t stop himself from picking up the pacifier. He can’t help but notic how Klaus is obviously slipping into the head space. So he puts the pacifier into the basket and takes Klaus hand. “Come on baby boy let’s get some orange juice,”

 

”Diego why did you grab that,” Klaus ask once they are five farther away and Diego is sitting there trying to figure out which brand of orange juice he wants.

 

”Because you wanted it, I could see if on you face and I told you baby, what ever you need I’ll give you, you looked a little like you might need a paci,” Diego says befor walking away again this time towards the check out. 

 

“What do you mean?” Klaus act only receiving a ‘ _are you kidding me right now_ ’ look before Diego presses a kiss to Klaus forehead and whispers something about talking once they get home. 


	3. Prove it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Diego talk about lil space and Klaus gets his face fucked.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not I don’t write smut often so this might not be very good.

Klaus sighed as he and Diego got back to the apartment, they unload the groceries in silence and then Klaus throws himself onto the couch, not moving until Diego picks up his feet and sits at the other end holding them.

 

"Baby we need to talk,"

 

"About what?" Klaus had taken to burying his face into the couch cushion and refusing to look at Diego.

 

"You can't have the pacifier until after we talk, baby and I saw you in the store you can't tell me you don't want to slip," Diego began to rub Klaus' feet and caves, "Don't you want to be a good boy and slip, let yourself be happy baby boy?"

 

"How'd you even find out? It's not like a broadcast that I'm a little, It's not a logical choice to see your boyfriend staring at a pacifier and go oh he must be a little," when Klaus looked at him, finally, his cheeks were a dusty pink and he was pouting in an adorable fashion that made Diego want to kiss it away.

 

"I know the difference between little space and a normal subspace and you had definitely slipped in the store. I’m not mad baby with our past it’s not surprising that sometimes you might need to be a child,  I just need to know a few things,”

 

“Like what?” Four asked before sitting up taking his feet away from Diego, who had been massaging them,  and tucking them under himself.

 

“How far do you usually slip, like age group wise? Do you need someone to help take care of you? Is it a sexual this or just coping? How long has it been a thing for you, you don’t have to tell me anything you do want to of course. It’s just your my boyfriend and I love you and if this is something you need I want you to know I’m here for you,” Diego explained. Once done Klaus moved it sit in his lap, and Diego held him close.

 

“Um I guess I slip to the age of like five, six maybe, um Ben used to take care of me, I mean it wasn’t like he was physically there, but he helped me feel safe and helped me keep the other ghost away and made sure I didn’t hurt myself. He doesn’t anymore, I asked him not to. It had never been sexual with Ben and no one else ever took care of me when I was little but when I’m alone, I guess it is, sometimes anyways. I think the first time was after I had been staying in this house with a group of kids shortly after we left home, one of the girls there told me what little space was and it just became a thing after that,” Klaus shifted a little, “How do you know about different subspaces and all that?” he asked awkwardly looking at Diego unsure.

 

“Eudora,” He answered simply, “She was a little, and pretty much into anything and everything, when we were together I was her Dom and her Daddy. When we broke up I was still her Daddy but we weren’t sexual or anything, so I wasn’t her Dom anymore, I just took care of her as a friend, and someone who loved her,”

 

“Oh,” Klaus put his face in Diego’s neck, laying it down and shyly kissing the space between his shoulder and neck. Before asking a mumbled question into the same place.

 

“What was that baby?”

 

“Would you be my Daddy?” He looked up at Diego his cheeks a bright red color.

 

“Is that what you want me to be?” Klaus nodded. “Then I’d be honored to take care of you,” Two said with a smirk and kissed the tip of Klaus’ very red nose.

 

 

***

 

Klaus hadn’t slipped that night telling Diego softly that he didn’t want to be little and Diego didn’t bring it up again. When Klaus needed him he would come, just like he told Klaus when this first started, he was there to prove he loved Klaus, show him he cared, and take care of his boy.

 

But about a week had passed and it was Monday and the pair had chose to stay laying around in bed. It was just past eight and Klaus had his head resting on Diego’s chest drawing inviable patterns over his brothers naked torso and leaving soft kisses here and there. Diego was lazily running his fingers through Klaus curly hair while he messaged Vanya about her next concert.

 

Everything was soft and lazy and neither man would ever be able to deny how much they loved the moment.

Klaus softly kissed Diego’s nipple, the one with the piercing and smiled happily when Diego let out a soft gasp and gripped Four’s hair a little. So Klaus moved closer and took the piercing between his teeth, pulling lightly, earning him a low moan. So Klaus started to move leave more deliberate kisses on his brother.

  
“K-kl-Klaus, ba-baby w-what-t-t are yo-you d-doing?” Diego’s stutter stronger then it had been in a long time as Klaus kissed and bit and left little marks of his chest.

 

“Just having some fun,” Klaus said before he bit at Diego’s pierced nipple again.

 

“St-stop baby, plu-please,” Two said pulling at Klaus’ hair to get him to stop when the other moved to grab at the very obvious bulge in his pants.

 

“Why don’t you want to have sex with me?” Klaus said after he moved, looking into Diego’s eyes  
  
“What?” Diego questioned back as if he hadn’t turned down Klaus every time thing between them got heated.

 

“Every time the two of us get close to anything sexual you stop. You had me get tested. You have lube and condoms right there but I want to actually get my lips around you cock and suddenly it’s like I’m crossing some line,” Klaus crossed his arms, “Why don’t you want me,”

 

Instead of answering him Diego puled Klaus into a harsh kiss. “Klaus of course I want you. I never wanted anyone as much as I want you,”

 

“But what,”

 

“I’m scared,” Diego whispered, “I k-know I sho-shouldn’t be but I k-k-keep th-th-thinking if we have sex then afterword you’ll leave. You said it b-before, said one night st-stands and d-d-drugs are all you’ll ever need and I’m scared you’ll leave b-b-because you h-had me and th-then you can go get a f-fi-fix-x of som-something else. I know you w-won’t but I st-st-still I don’t kn-know, I’m just sc-sc-scar-r-red, Kl-Klaus,”

 

“I told you I loved you Diego, I want you to be with me, I want to be with you. I love you. I wouldn’t leave, you know, logically at least, I wouldn’t ever leave you right?”

“Baby you know I lo-,”

 

“Let me, please Di, let me prove I wont leave, just like you proved you loved me,” He gave Two another kiss, far softer than before, “Let me take care of you,” He looked into Diego’s eyes, waiting a moment for an answer.

 

Then Diego nodded.

 

Klaus worked slowly, leaving more kisses and marks on Diego’s skin, and relishing in the sounds that escaped his brothers mouth. Once he got down to his brothers waist band he looked back up to see Diego had moved to prop himself up on his elbows and look down at him. “This okay Di,”

 

“Y-yeah, b-ba-baby i-it’s-s o-ok-kay,” he manages to stutter out. Then Klaus pulled down his brother’s sweats, Diego helped by lift his hips and Klaus simply sat there staring at Diego’s cock.

 

“Fucking, Daddy you’re so big,” Klaus let out a little whimper, Diego was at least ten inches long and thick enough that Klaus couldn’t think about anything else but what it would feel like buried inside of him. Then he kissed the tip, earning a low groan. Klaus started kissed the base, leaving little kitten licks up and down the side. He licked from the base to the tip and back. “G-God Daddy you’re fucking huge, can’t wait to have you buried inside me,” he whispered as he started to suck on Diego’s balls. “Gonna ride your cock every night, just to provr that it’s mine, that you’re mine, and that I’m not going to leave you,”

 

“Kl-klaus, s-st-st-st-sto-op t-ta-tal-talki-ing an-and s-s-su-suc-suck m-m-me o-off,”

 

“Why don’t you make me,’’ and then Klaus took the head of Diego’s cock into his mouth and sunk down. Swallowing his brother’s dick and taking deep breaths and relaxing his throat so his brother could slid down it. And he didn’t stop until every inch was in his mouth and his nose was buried in Diego’s pubic hair. Then he just sat there. Waiting for Diego to move. And he did, thrusting in and out of Klaus’ mouth and letting out little breathy noises as he fucks Klaus’ throat. Diego had roughly grabbed a fistful of Klaus’ hair and his other hand was on Klaus’ throat, not squeezing, just feeling the way Klaus took him. “Fu-fuck ba-baby you s-so fu-fuc-ficking ho-hot lo-love y-you-re fu-fu-fucking b-baby -b-boy gon-gonna make m-me co-come,” Diego continued too let out a string of low broken up words while he fucked into Klaus’ mouth. Klaus did his best to answer him, moaning and trying to suck harder while Diego chased his orgasm. He looked so beautiful, completely losing control, turning Klaus into his own little fuck doll, Klaus took one of his hands and jerked himself off while his brother fucked into his mouth. Using his pre-come as lube and the drool that was leaving his mouth. He was getting close when he felt Diego come.

“C-c-come he-here,” He whispered pulling his brother up before dropping to his own knees and taking Klaus into his mouth. Klaus moaned as Diego bobbed his head around him and came within two minutes.  Standing back up he pulled Klaus into a rough kiss. “I lo-love y-you,”

 

“I love you too Di,”


	4. Little Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus finally slips and Diego takes care of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors I really need to get a beta reader

When Klaus woke up later that the last thing he expected was to be alone. 

 

Especially when Diego had said he was scared Klaus would be the one to leave. 

 

He let his eyes adjust to the too bright room, noticing the complete absence of his brother, and how the bed on Diego’s side had gone cold. Four felt tears pull up in his eyes as he tried to figure out why his brother had left, as he tried to figure out what he did wrong. 

 

“SHIT!” Klaus hears the curse right after a string of crashes coming from the kitchen. Diego didn’t leave he’s just in the other room. Klaus relaxed into the bed, it was still Monday and Diego was probably just making a late breakfast for the two of them.

 

Klaus slipped out of the bed taking in the sight of soft night shorts and a large sweater at the foot of the bed. He picked up the shorts noticing the pretty lace panties that were under them and the long knee high socks that were also under them. 

 

Klaus slipped on the socks first, they were a pretty electric blue color with little knifes on them, Diego must have ordered them special for Klaus, and the panties went on next they were the same colour as the socks and felt nice on his cock. The shorts matched too, hugging his ass in a way the made it look even rounder and softer than normal, and the had little knifes on the waistband of them, it made him feel cute and kinda sexy wearing the soft shorts and pretty panties. When he picked up the sweater it was again the same beautiful electric blue but it had a pretty little knife design on the chest, and in a swirly font the words “Baby Boy” was written, Klaus picked it up too pull it over his head when he saw the last piece. The pacifier he and Diego had bought not too long was sitting in a clear case, alone with another pacife this one with the words “Daddy’s Little Boy” and another knife on it, Klaus slipped on the shirt in a clumsy fashion feeling himself want to slip but doing his best to be dressed and ready before because he knew well enough that to know he wouldn’t be able to dress himself in little space. 

 

Once the had the shirt on, and again felt so soft and small in the large baggy sweater that covered his shorts and his almost reached the middle of his thighs, he picked up the two pacifiers and grabbed the newer one. His hands shook as he put it in his mouth and began to suck on the rubber, he knew he was already slipping and layed back on the bed. He wanted to watch cartoons but Diego didn’t let him have free roam of the tv anymore, telling him sitting around binge watching sitcoms was not healthy when he was depressed. He started to run his hands over the soft fabric of his sweater and lightly over his sorts too. He let his hands skim over the exposed part of his thighs and then the tops of his socks. He listened carefully to Diego’s low cursing as he fiddled in the kitchen, and thought about how much he wanted his Daddy to come give him attention and kisses, but he was too lazy to go get Diego himself. Then he heard the bedroom door rattle as Diego came in in.

 

“Oh,” it was a soft little sound that left his mouth while he took Klaus in. In one hand was a tray with two plated and some food, and in the other was a small bag.

 

“Hi Daddy,” Klaus’ voice was small and childlike, and because of the pacifier in his most it made it even more childlike. He looked up wide eyed at Diego as the other walked over putting the bag on the bed and the tray next to it. 

 

“Hello my little prince,” He swooped down to place soft kiss on Klaus’ nose, “I had planned on helping you get dressed baby boy, I guess you took care of that yourself, huh?” Klaus nodded slightly looking up at Diego with a soft smile, he loved being Diego’s baby boy, loved the way Diego was holding his face, in between both of his big hands holding him like he was something special, “Are you hungry little prince?” Two asked again running his calloused finger across Klaus’ cheekbone.

 

“Yes Daddy,” Two made a little humming sound and moved behind Klaus, pulling his brother to sit on his lap, facing the foot of the bed before he moved the tray forward. And picked up a small already cut up piece of waffle, it had little chocolate chips in it and syrup and butter coating it. Klaus leaned in to take the bite before Diego moved it laughing slightly.

 

“You have to take your paci out of you mouth before you can eat,” Diego spoke from behind him moving his arm that had curled around Klaus middle to pull the pacifier out of his brothers mouth. “There you go baby, now eat up,” He moved the fork back toward Klaus’ mouth and let him eat slowly, he fed Klaus half a waffle before Klaus turned a little too look at him. 

 

“Why aren’t you eating Daddy?” He asked his words still slurred and high even though the pacifier was sitting on the tray and not in his mouth.

 

“Daddy’s not hungry, I j-just wanna make sure my b-baby gets a full tummy before we do anything today,” Klaus looked at him for a second before he seemed to make a decision and picked up the second fork on the plate and grabbed another bite of waffles, putting it in front of Diego’s lips. “Do you want me to eat with you baby?” Klaus nodded and put the fork closer with a small pout. Then he smiled brightly as Diego wrapped his mouth around the fork and made eye contact with his baby as he took the bite. “Happy now, little prince?” they ended up spending the next half an hour feeding each other waffles and fruit and yogurt and Klaus was smiling giggling so Diego just dealt with the drops of syrup that would coat his and Klaus mouth and bits of yogurt because sometimes Klaus’ hands just weren’t steady enough to get the food to their mouths. 

 

“Daddy, I wanna watch bubble guppies,” Klaus said once Diego had ,oved the tray away.

 

“Okay baby, I went and got you something a little while ago, do you want to have your gift?” Klaus nodded quickly and let out a soft “yes Daddy please,” before Diego reached for the bag.

 

He handed it to Klaus who quickly unzipped it before seeing a decent sized umbrella academy backpack. He picked up the bag too see if had three colouring books and a few children's bedtime stories in it and a sippy cup also in the bag was a soft white teddy bear. “I got you a few more toys too, don’t want my baby getting tired or lonely. Do you wanna name them?”

He says as Klaus stares in awe at the little bear.

 

“His name is gonna be,” he stretched out the ‘e’ sound in the world as he thought about what he would name the bear, stopping once to take a breath before making the ‘e’ sound again. “Oh I know his name's gonna be Arthur,”

 

“Why Arthur?”

 

“Because he’s gonna be a prince, and Arthur is a princely name,” Diego chuckled softly and kissed the back of Klaus neck.

 

“Okay baby, let’s go watch some cartoons and you can color in your new books with Arthur,”

 


	5. Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is still in little space but really needs his Daddy’s help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I don’t write smut often but I had In School Suspension today and finished all my lessons way early so I wrote this....

Klaus blinked his eyes open, groggy and tired and sleepily looked around the room, the tv was still on, now playing a episode of Team Umi Zumi, Arthur was still tucked under his arms and in front of them was a colouring book where Klaus had messily gave the prince a knife and a bunch of water around him, a new fleece blanket was near his sock clad feet and his new sippy cup was sitting in front of the colouring books still half full with the orange juice Diego had put in it.  
“Hey baby, you up?” Klaus lazily rolled over to his other side to see his Daddy walking back in from the gym, he binks up at Diego still a little too deep in headspace to understand quite what’s going on around him. 

“Daddy?” it comes out as a needy whine and Klaus is vaguely aware of a ghost sitting in the corner but he can’t process her, he just wants Diego.

“Yes my little prince?” Diego bends down easily picking up Klaus, who slumps into him, quickly burying his face in the space between his Daddy’s shoulder and neck. “What’s wrong baby?” Diego ask as he presses small kisses to the top of Klaus’ head.

Klaus looks up at him eyes wide and mumbles “Want,” softly, still slurred around his pacifier, before burying his face in Diego’s neck again. Diego begins to walk through the flat sitting down on the bed, he moves klaus so he’s straddling him,

“What do you want baby?” he presses a kiss to Klaus’ forehead and tries to make Klaus look into his eyes, but Klaus keeps looking off and not answering. “If you can’t tell me what you want I can’t give it to you,” he whispers at Klaus. Then Klaus turns his big doe eyes on him before taking out his paci and giving his Daddy a messy kiss. His lips slick with drool and his mouth moving clubsy against Diego’s. Two lets out a soft hum and kissed back a few minutes before pulling away. “You wanted kisses baby?” Klaus shakes head no and Diego makes another little hum. “Well if you’re not gonna talk or show Daddy what you want then I can’t give it to you baby,” he kisses Klaus again and smiles when Four lets out a loud needy noise.

Klaus is pouting now while Diego smiles at him, so Klaus grabs onto Diego’s shoulders and rubs his little butt on Diego’s crotch, his cheeks are bright red and Diego , admittedly for the first time, notices that Klaus is hard in his little shorts, “Wanna feel you Daddy,” he whines again.

Diego gives him a small kiss on the nose, the puts his hands on Klaus’ thighs making his brother sit fully on his lap and grinds up letting Klaus feel his half hard cock. Klaus keeps whining almost desperate as he keeps grinding down and lazily licking into Diego’s mouth. He runs his hands all over Diego’s bare chest and keeps whining when his Daddy moves to run his hands under Klaus shirt. Klaus pulls back to make a half scream sound when Diego pinches his left nipple from under this sweater. “Daddy please,” he has tears in his eyes and he’s still grinding back on iego, “want you in me Daddy, please Daddy,” he keeps begging for a few minutes, still grinding back and letting Diego run his hands under his clothes.

Diego flips them over. So Klaus’ back makes contact with the bed and Diego is half laying half kneeling over him. He shushes Klaus softly then makes quick work of removing Klaus’ little clothes. He starts to leave kisses and hickeys over Klaus’ body while Klaus keeps making loud needy sounds. ‘God he’s so beautiful’ Diego thinks as Klaus arches back. His little boy’s hands moving to grip at Diego’s hair as his brother bites at the skin on the inside of his thigh, begging and crying and thrusting his hips up. Diego moves to pull down Klaus’ shorts.

“Fuck,” Diego whispers as he sees how the bright blue lace stretches over Klaus’ cock, “Look at you baby boy,” He whispers before licking lightly over the fabric where the head was dripping pre cum and soaking Klaus’ panties, Klaus looks down staring in shock as Diego sucks on his member through his panties, letting out more obscene sounds, “We should probably take these off Baby,” Klaus whines in protess, “or do you want Daddy to fuck you in while you wear your pretty panties,” Diego looks up to see Klaus nodding wildly. “Okay baby,” he whispers, “Then just roll over so Daddy can get you nice and prepared.

Once Klaus is on his stomach Diego moves to push Klaus’ underwear far enough to the side to see Klaus’ hole then begins to lick with just the tip of his tongue. The sounds that Klaus makes as Diego circles the ring of muscle are so loud Diego almost wishes he had a gag. He keeps licking and sucking on the ring until Klaus is wet enough for Diego to slip his tongue inside of him. Fucking Klaus with his tongue while his baby keeps whining, it’s like he forgot how to say anything but the words “Daddy” “Please” and ”More” once Diego has gotten his fill he moves away to get lube leaving Klaus to beg louder and push back at the air like it’ll feel him up.When he gets back behind Klaus he lightly slaps Klaus’ ass, not enough to do anything but sting a little and get Klaus to stop wiggling around, “Be good baby, Daddy just needed to get some lube so he wouldn’t hurt you, need you to stay still,” He tells him before slicking up three fingers, he knew he was larger than average and he refused to hurt Klaus.

He pushes his first finger in seeing how easily it slides in after his tongue and with the help of the lube, even though Klaus immediately starts to thrust back and moan louder. He quickly ads in the second finger loving the way Klaus just keeps pushing back and whining, “Baby calm down Daddy’s gonna fill you, just need you to calm down so i don’t hurt you baby,”

Klaus pushes back more looking back at Diego with his tear streaked face and swollen lips, all red and pouting at him, “Want you now Daddy, want it now, I’m strong, I can take it please Daddy, need it, need you Daddy please,” and his speech is still babyfied and broken and Diego knows that Klaus is too far into headspace to even know what he wants even if he is still being a little brat. But Diego knows Klaus can take it, knows he probably would enjoy it more even in this headspace, so he slaps him, harder this time so he actually stills.

“Fine. I’ll take care of you. Just stay still baby, or I won’t touch you at all,” Diego moves behind Klaus and puts a larger than necessary amount of lube right on his hole watching the way his baby arches back crying for it. Then he slicks himself up too and pushes the head of his dick against the hole. 

Even just forcing the head of his cock into the tight, tight heat of Klaus’ body is enough to make Diego’s head feel with fog, but he keeps slow, trying to hold Klaus still with one hand while his brother keeps trying to push back, the other is busy pushing the other’s face into the pillow. “Daddy,”, “Love you Daddy,” “Thank you,” “So full,” “Please,” “Yes,” and “More,” all tumble out of Klaus’ mouth, his baby still half screaming to be torn apart even as Diego makes it halfway in. As soon as he bottoms out Klaus is crying louder than before, because apparently that is possible, and repeatedly thanking Diego. So Diego moves fucking into Klaus’ body harshly and watching the way his baby cries and falls apart as he does so. 

Soon all that Diego can focus on are the sounds his baby is making and the way Klaus is squeezing around him. He wants to see Klaus, not just his back, so he pulls out until just the tip is in and quickly flips Klaus over onto his back. Then he fucks him harder and watches the way Klaus cries and begs and goes lips under him, After just a few more thrust Klaus comes without ever being touched. Feeling Klaus tighten around him even more and looking at the way his baby’s little panties were soaked with cum seemed to be all it took to to bring Diego there too, within three more trust he came buried inside Klaus who was still panting and staring up with big glossy eyes. “You with me Klaus?” He whispers to his brother, kissing him softly on the corner of his mouth. Diego pulls out earning another small while in protest and reaches over to pick up a bag of wet wipes he bought a from the bedside table to clean up Klaus’ thighs where cum was leaking out of his hole. He gave the sensitive rim a gentle kiss and loves the way Klaus whined again lifting his hips in order to get away. Once Klaus is cleaned and starting to come back from subspace. Diego leaves the bed just long enough to grab the sippy cup and a water bottle. 

 

“Hi there,” Diego whispers as Klaus is finally coming around. 

“Hey,” the younger whispers back, voice to hoarse and sore to make any louder than that.

“How are you feeling baby?” Diego asked kissing the other man’s forehead and holding him close. 

“I feel fucking amazing, love you so much. Thank you,” Klaus was smiling, blissed out face. 

“Thank you baby, I love you to,”


	6. Family night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small family night, lots of fluff, Klaus dancing and a fun preview for what’s in next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long to update, I ended up moving overnight and starting a new school so I haven’t had much time to work on anything else, also really sorry it’s not nearly as long as it could have been

After spending Monday blissfully and little space and Tuesday helping out at the gym and trying to help the youngest children learn how to throw a proper punch with Diego and a few of his gym buddies, Klaus wasn’t necessarily excited to spend Wednesday with his siblings. While he and Vanya had definitely grown closer and somehow Five made the decision that Diego and Klaus where the only ones he can stand for an extended portion of time, Klaus and Diego both agreed that extended time with Allison and Luther was never exactly pleasant.

 

Not that Luther and Diego had ever really spent extended time with each other without ending up in a fight.

 

Toxic Masculinity.

  
  


Diego and Luther were prime examples of what those words really mean. Alpha males always competing to best eachother. Klaus had made it clear the only time he enjoyed Diego growling and pushing someone around was if it was Pushing Klaus up against a surface and fucking him senseless. Wait, no, sorry off topic.

 

What is meant here is that Klaus and Diego are never the most excited about Family night. But they are still here, at the door steps of the Hargreeves Mansion Diego idly talking to Ben who is still not alive but physical and spending most of his time now days with Five. 

 

Vanya, Diego, Allison and Klaus currently had a bet about when the two would make it official and stop avoiding their feeling. Then again as Klaus had pointed out, dating a ghost wasn’t exactly easy.

 

“For fucks sake why are you three standing out here it’s freezing come inside,” Allison’s voice pulled the others from their conversation (or jumbled thought in Klaus’ case) and they began to move inside. 

 

The house looked far more lively these days with Claire running around now Klaus was sure it would soon feel like an actual home. Mom was in the kitten cooking dinner but as soon as she heard Diego cursing Ben (Klaus still wasn’t paying enough attention to know what his brothers were saying, something about twinkies? Maybe? Klaus was fairly sure he heard the word twinkie but Diego had just shouted “fuck you” to Ben and no one seemed to be reating).

 

“Diego, Klaus it’s nice to have you back, would you kids like  some tea?” Klaus came back to reality at the soft way Diego smiles at their Mom and gave her a small hug. 

 

“Yeah Mom that sounds great,” Diego spoke for the two of them then they continued on with Ben and Allison heading into the ‘family room’ only for Klaus to get a surprise. Klaus Diego and Vanya had all yet to meet Claire but apparently she wasn’t as shy as her mother made her seem. Because as soon as the small girl saw the three men enter the room she ran to tightly hug Klaus. 

 

“Well hello there,” He said voice still slightly hoarse from lack of use, or over use depending on your viewpoint.

 

“Hi!” She was actually bouncing in front of him. Klaus had to admit she was adorable, her curly hair tyed up in two poofballs on the side of her head and her yellow princess dress and messy makeup he wasn’t entirely sure Allison had said was okay to play with. “You’re my uncle Klaus, Mommy told me so many stories about you! I’m Claire do you wanna play makeup with me?” The girl half shouted as she bounces up and down faster.

 

“If it’s okay with your Mommy then sure I’ll play makeup with you,” Klaus answered then looked toward Allison with have a nod and pointed to where a pile of makeup and brushed was sitting at the table.

 

“Really! Do you wanna play to Auntie Vanya? Please, Please, Please, I have a pretty blue that’ll match your shirt,” the child turned her puppy dog eyes on Vanya who gave a small nod as Claire rushed over to her seat and started setting out different eyeshadows and lipsticks and blushed all very professional for a seven year old. Vanya and Klaus sat on the opposite side from the child who grabbed a bottle of primer and told Klaus to stay still and let her work, earning and laugh from most of the adults. Before he closed his eyes he saw Diego moving to sit with Ben and Five. 

  
  


So that how this family night was spent, Allison Vanya and Klaus all playing with Clair, while a 80’s pop played and their other sibling sat around playing cards. They had dinner with Mom that apparently Five had helped cook, and then once they all helped put Claire to bed (she demanded a hug from each of her uncles, her parents, her auntie and her grandmother before she reluctantly went with her mom for a story and then bed), they all sat down to watch a film, Allison and Luther curled up together on a loveseat, Ben and Five sitting practically in each other’s laps on one side of the couch while Mom sat next to then on the other side, Diego and Klaus in a recliner while Vanya sat in front of them on the floor. 

 

Right after the film ended Five stood up looking uncomfortable and stiff while his cheeks were a bright pink colour. 

 

“So I have something I want to announce, I’m sure most of you have already put it together but I feel it’s best it be stated aloud,” Vanya, Diego and Klaus all shared a look and Diego mouthed ‘him and Ben’ while the other two nodded, “me and Ben,” he started stopping when Vanya and Diego both high fived smiling at their younger (older?) brother before he continued, “for the past month or so Ben and I have been in a relationship,” his cheeks were now almost as bed and the dark lipstick Claire had put on Klaus and all three of them (Diego, Vanya and Klaus) began to laugh. All giving a chorus of congratulations and small cheers for their siblings.

 

“Wait how did I not notice that,” Luther whisper yelled to Allison causing the whole room, including the new couple and their mother to begin laughing. 

 

Only Luther could miss such a obvious thing.

  
  


***

 

Once they were home again both of them took showers, Klaus whipping off the makeup Claire had put on his face, the green and black and a coppery coloured eyeshadow that was done surprisingly well for a seven year old. And then he threw on one of Diego’s old turtlenecks and a pair of the panties Diego had bought him, these ones  a light green lace with little skulls and flowers in the pattern and a little bow in the front part of the band, his feel covered with green socks to match (Klaus was still trying to figure out where the hell Diego found all these things). Klaus had, after the long day, felt like he really wanted to slip and cuddle with his Daddy. 

 

Walking into the bedroom Diego had his back to him and was fiddling with the radio, probably trying to hook up his phone. The song that soon filled the air was Lullaby by the Cure, and Klaus began to dance to the soft melodic beat. When Diego turned he was smiling and watching Klaus, “Daddy dance with me,” he whines while his Daddy simply stared at him. 

 

“Not right now baby boy,” Diego said, his eyes were wide watching the way Klaus thin hips swayed to the soft music, Diego stared openly at Klaus. Beautiful long legs and thin gorgeous hips all on display as Klaus swayed long arms raised and crossed in the air over his head, Diego could see the V leading down the boys hips, count all the pretty little hickeys and marks the Diego himself left there just the night before last, could see the lasting finger shaped bruise on the boys hips. “God,” he whispered before moving to lay in the bed watching his baby boy move, Klaus ended up spinning, his back now facing Diego and showing off the way his pretty panties hugged his little round ass so perfectly. Diego new he was half  hard just watching his baby boy dance, when Klaus was facing him again, blissed our smile, and wide eyes Diego knew his baby boy had slipped and looking down at his body he could see the way the panties stretched over Klaus’ now hard cock.

 

“Daddy I wanna play,” Klaus said once the song ended, a new one beginning and Klaus climbed onto the bed, crowing from the foot up before straddling Diego’s hips and sitting firmly on his hard cock causing Diego to give a little groan.

 

“What do you want to play baby?” He asked running one hand up and down the exposed part of Klaus thighs. He liked the way Klaus shivered so easily.

 

“I wanted to know if you would do something for me Daddy,” Klaus slowly explained trying hard to be big while he asked for what he wanted.

 

“What is it baby?”

 

“I want you to tie me up and  cut me Daddy,” Klaus said, his cheeks now a dark red and he grinned shyly at Diego when he asked.

 

“What?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments they give me life. Thank you so much for reading I’ll try to update fast next time.


	7. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long and is so short. I promise next chapter will be longer.

Growing up Vanya and Klaus had been close, up until their pre-teen years at least, and now Klaus would bet they are closer than they had ever been before now.

But no matter how close Klaus wasn’t sure how to go about their current predicament, and they also knew she was the only person who might be able to help. 

Klaus had always been relatively happy with their body, tall and thin androgynous by nature, they loves their thin hips and thin shoulders, the dip in their waist, the length of their legs Klaus was happy with their body. Except sometimes they wasn’t sometimes they felt like they hip should be wider and their chest fuller, they sometimes thought in their head how they’d look in a dress or shirt and the figure they’s imagine would be like Allison’s and then they’d come back to the reality of what they looked like and be left with a deep disgusting feeling they wasn’t sure how to place. Sometimes they’d throw on a skirt and feel wrong, like the way it clung to them was too feminine and it left them feeling the same pit. 

So in conclusion Klaus loved their body, and hated it. Sometimes even hearing “he” made them feel wrong. After a few weeks Klaus realized that when they hated the term they also hated looking masculine, on the days when sharp and soft both felt wrong, like today they liked to think of themself with they them pronouns. Logically Klaus knew this meant that they weren’t cis, but they also weren’t transgender so they where at a stand still when it came to this point.

So Klaus was going to Vanya’s apartment to binge watch as many romantic comedies as possible and try to ask their sister’s advice. Vanya had came out at seven, one hundred percent sure and while their Father had never been the nicest when it came to the kids wanting something, especially non-convetual things, he had just looked the child in the eyes and accepted it, and when they all turned eleven added testosterone blockers and estrogen pills to Vanya’s morning dose of anxiety meds. 

God they hoped V could help, maybe send them in the direction of a therapist.

*****

Turns out V did understand a little, and was sending him a list of councillors to speak to. Also he noted, Vanya cries far too much during the notebook.

But now he was home, safe in his bed, feeling masculine and spooning Diego while My Chemical Romance played in the background. ‘God I’m dating a grown ass emo” he laughed to himself at the thought, stopping Diego’s soft voice right in the course of ‘Demolition lovers’. 

Shame Diego had such a pretty voice.

Maybe Klaus could get him to sing in another way.  
“What’s funny?” Two asked in a whispered tone ever though there were only the two of them in the building. Klaus let out another soft laugh and kissed the back of Diego’s neck gently, earning himself a small shiver as Diego pushed a little closer.

“Nothing baby, just thinking,” his voice sounded dark, even to his own ears. Klaus couldn't help but smirk as he continued to kiss his brothers neck.

Klaus wasn’t usually the dominant type, he had always enjoyed giving up control, letting someone else lead, but there were times when he definitely wanted control. And right now? In their bedroom with a sleepy Diego pressed against him and all the time in the world, well Klaus wanted control. He wanted to take Diego apart as many times as he could.

“Klaus,” Diego let out the word in a loud whimper once his brothers teeth made contact with his pulse point, Klaus let his hands that had both been resting on Diego’s chest move now, one grabbing Diego’s chin so he could get better access and the other moving to lightly cup Diego’s cock through the thin fabric of his boyfriends sleep pants. “Klaus baby please,”

Klaus smiled, “Oh come on Dee you can do better than that, don’t you know if you want something you have to ask?” Diego only whined in response bucking his hips into Klaus’ hand. 

“K-Kl-Klaus,” he hummed in his boyfriend’s ear while Doego continued to whimper. “F-f-f-fu-” 

RING!!! RING!!! RING!!!

Both men let out disappointed noises as Klaus leaned over to pick up his phone, ending the course of Diego’s little noises and Gerard’s voice. He puts the phones to his ears ready to tell Allison to bother her own man instead of calling him at twelve on a week day, when he hears crying on the other end. 

“Ally what’s wrong?” he sits up Diego following the motion and leaning on Klaus’ shoulder. 

“Klaus, I’m over at V’s can you please come over,” 

The two men share a look before nodding and Klaus saying he’ll be there in twenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to guess what happened to Allison. Also I'll be bringing up Klaus and my genderfluid head cannon for him more, also yeah if you where currious about that tag this is the beginning for that part of the story line.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblrs
> 
> Main: @error-im-dead-inside-error  
> TUA: @benhargreeveshatestentaclep0rn
> 
> I have like 14 more blogs but I don’t wanna list them.


End file.
